please don't leave this way
by JENjen666
Summary: walking away hurts more when you are not sure if it was truly the right thing to do
1. Chapter 1

Sam is standing outside his and Dean's motel room talking to Jo in the middle of the night. Sam grabs Jo's arm, " You can't just leave and not tell him, it will kill him." Jo withdrew her arm from his grasp fighting tears, "don't you think I don't know that Sam? Sam held Jo's face, "please don't do this to him, just talk to him you guys can work it out." Jo started crying, "I'm sorry Sam I just can't do this, I gotta go." Sam pushed her door to her truck closed, "Fine! You wanna leave then leave but I'm telling you this, you leave right now he will never forgive you." Jo wiped tears then started sobbing, "I know that Sam ok? You just don't get it. This is hard for me too but, I gotta do this I'm sorry." Jo pushed Sam out of the way as she got in her truck and skidded out of the parking lot fighting her tears as she pulled onto the highway." Sam said the only words that came to mind as he watched her drive off, "Dammit."

Dean is asleep in his bed when Sam gets back to the room. He lays back on his bed staring at the ceiling. Trying to close his eyes erasing the memory he had of Jo walking away from them. Sam woke up the next morning, Dean just got of the bathroom wiping his face with a towel,"morning Sammy, hey do you know where Jo is? Went by her room this morning and the owner said she left, you know anything about that? Sam sat up rubbing his eyes, "she left? Dean got angry,"Sammy don't lie to me, why did she leave? Sam looked at Dean, "she said she couldn't do it anymore, she needed to leave." Dean glared at Sam then grabbed his cellphone and speed dialed Jo's phone, "hey this is Jo leave me a message and I might call you back," Dean smirked, "sweetheart I want more than for you to call me back, why did you leave? If its anything I did I am sorry just please come back we can work it out so call me back as soon as you get this." He flipped his phone closed and softly whispered "I love you" to her picture on his phone. In MIchigan Jo is sitting in her motel room crying,"If its anything I did I am sorry just please come back-," she replayed Dean's message so many times and it broke her heart everytime she heard it. She tossed her phone across the room, falling back on her bed, "I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you," she then ran her hand over her stomach, "I'm hurting your daddy too aren't I?

Sam decided to call Ellen a few weeks later since Jo never returned his messages and he felt Ellen would give him a straight answer. He was thrilled Dean was out getting lunch so he could get the answers he wanted, "Hey Ellen its Sam," Ellen looked at a very miserable Jo, "hey Sam how are you? How's Dean? Jo winced at his name. Sam replied,"we're good how's Jo? Ellen looked at Jo again, "oh she's fine Sam just got hit with morning sickness, so she's a lil under the weather right now." Jo laid her head on the table and groaned, "Sam ran his hand through his hair, "Ellen please let me talk to Jo, it's important please." Ellen took the phone over to Jo, "talk to him," Jo looked up "talk to Sam? no mother I can't its too dangerous to talk to him or Dean I'm sorry." Ellen got back on the phone, "Sam honey could you hold for just one minute." Sam felt confused, "yeah sure no problem," Ellen put Sam on hold, "Joanna Beth you talk to him right now," Jo felt nausea overtake her,"oh god, mother I told you if demons knew that Dean was the father there is no telling what they would do to the baby." Ellen crossed her arms, " Dean deserves to know," Jo stood up, " I know he deserves to know and he will after the apocalpyse." Ellen looked at her daughter in disbelief , "you seriously want to wait till after you have the baby? Demons would come after the baby when you were giving birth and you know that, you gotta talk to them." Jo crossed her arms, "Ok I get it," Jo grabbed the phone, "hey Sam," Sam felt overwhelming joy, "oh its so good to hear your voice, are you alright? how's the baby? Jo giggled,"I'm fine and the baby's fine for now," Sam got worried, "what do you mean for right now? Jo bit her lip, "Sam demons will be after the baby." Sam felt panic, " I wouldn't let anything happen to my neice," Jo was shocked, " how do you know the baby's a girl? Sam smirked, "uncles know these things," Jo ran her hand over her stomach, "how's Dean? Sam looked at the door anticipating Dean walking through, "Jo you gotta come back, he's not the same, he thinks you're dead." Jo wiped tears, " he does? Sam replied, "yeah he's not doing very well." Dean walked through the door with food, " hey Sammy I gotcha a salad," Sam looked at Dean still holding the phone. Dean looked at Sam's phone, "who you talking to Sammy? Sam said nothing as Jo felt her heartache and her stomach cringe as she heard his voice after 3 lonely weeks.

"Sammy who you talking to? Sam barely acknowledged is phone, "I'm gonna have to call you back." He flipped his phone closed, Dean crossed his arms, "Sammy come on who were you talking to? Sam ran a hand through his hair, "Dean I-," Dean put up his hand, "forget it Sammy you don't have to tell me if you're embarrased its ok." Sam held his arm, "it's not that I'm embarrased, its just that I-, Cas appeared in the room before he could finish, "Dean, Sam we need to talk." Dean grabbed his sub sandwich, "god not now Cas, not before my sandwich," Cas looked at Dean, "its important Dean." Sam felt his heart race knowing what this conversation was gonna be about, "Dean I know where Joanna is," Dean felt his heart race, "Jo's alive, but she's in danger." Dean felt panic in his voice, "what do you mean she's in danger? Cas looked at Sam knowing he knew the secret Dean didn't, Sam breathed in deep, "Dean Joanna- Sam cut him off, "she's pregnant Dean, that's why she left." Dean ran a hand over his face, "Jo's pregnant? she didn't tell me but she tells you." Sam crossed his arms, "telling you at the time would of put you all in danger, she was trying to protect the baby, Dean she didn't want to hurt you."Dean looked at Sam hurt, "I'm already hurt its too late." Sam called Ellen, "hey Ellen, Cas is here yeah we gotta a problem where you guys at? Ellen looked around the room, " what kinda problem? then it hit her, "oh god the demons know," Sam looked at Dean, "well not only that but, Dean knows too." Ellen ran a hand through her hair in frustration, "what do we do now? Sam continued talking to Ellen, "I think I have a plan, I'll explain it to you when we get there, how's Jo? Ellen heard Jo vomiting in the bathroom, "oh she's doing great." Jo yelled from the bathroom, "not funny mom." Ellen giggled, "love you too baby," Sam chuckled, "well sounds like she's doing great." Dean grabbed his jacket and bag in anger, "let's go Sammy," Sam grabbed his laptop and bag, "ok so we will see in a few hours, yeah ok Ellen bye." Dean slammed the door to the Impala, "can't believe she didn't tell me," Sam threw his laptop and bag in the backseat, "Dean I'm sorry I didn't tell you I begged her to tell you before she left." Dean ran a hand over his face, "should of known 3 weeks ago something was going on with her, I should of known." Sam looked at Dean, "Dean how could you know? She didn't look pregnant." Sam watched Dean fighting so many emotions as they drove to Ellen and Jo. Dean flipped his phone open and glanced at Jo's picture, " we promised we would never hurt eachother, I can't believe you lied." Dean flipped his phone closed, it flipped it back open and dialed Jo, "Hello," a miserable sounding Jo said answering her phone, Dean held back his hurt, "sweetheart you got a lot of explaining to do."


	2. Chapter 2

Jo froze on the other end of the phone not sure what she should say, Dean was waiting for her to talk. "I can't believe you left and didn't tell me anything, what hurts more is that Sam and Cas and pretty much the whole freaking world knew before me." Jo started crying, "Dean I'm sorry you know I didn't want to hurt you," Dean felt his eyes well up, "well its a little too late for that don't you think? Jo felt pain sting her, "Dean I didn't know what to do, I didn't want you to stay with me just because I was having your baby we both know that we wouldn't of been happy." Dean felt frustration, "Jo I, you know what forget it I'll talk to you when I get there." Jo flipped her phone closed and threw it against the door and collapsed on the floor in tears, holding her stomach she whispered "I promise I will protect you no matter what nothing is gonna happen to you." Ellen came in the room, "Dean was not happy I expect? Jo wiped her eyes, "no he's pretty upset, Sam's right I should of just told him save myself pain and agony, I hurt him and that's the last thing I would want to do." Jo got off the floor and stood up, "what am I gonna do now? Ellen looked at her daughter, "You're gonna stay here and you're gonna talk to him and tell him why you didn't tell him, its the only thing you can do right now." Jo wiped more tears away, "mom I don't think I can face him and see that hurt in his eyes," Jo started walking towards her room before Ellen grabbed her arm, "you can't just avoid him, honey you gotta let him understand why you left in the first place, is it really better for you and the baby if you just avoid him and never work anything out? Jo started sobbing, " no but mother I hurt him, he won't forgive me for that EVER, I can pretend as much as I want but he's not gonna forgive me for what I did." Ellen held Jo as she cried into Ellen's shoulder, "Joanna Beth things will get better, you'll see you and Dean will talk and it will all be better in the end." Jo pulled away from her mom, "I hope you're right mom I really do, I'm gonna go take a nap, let me know when they get here." Ellen watched Jo go upstairs, "I'm sure you'll know when they get here regardless if you are asleep or not honey." Jo got up to her room and fell back on her pillows,"your daddy is not gonna be to happy with me when he sees me is he? I didn't think so but hopefully in time he can forgive mommy right? She put her hand over her stomach, "I'm sorry mommy messed everything up for you I thought I was doing the right thing for you when in reality, no matter what I do you're not gonna be safe. I promise they will get you over my dead body! She rubbed her little belly till she fell into sleep and all thoughts of demons and monsters were sufficed by the pleasant dreams of a perfect world where she could be a mommy and be with Dean, where they didn't need to worry about demons trying to take away their happiness. Dean and Sam got to a motel 2 hours from Jo, they let Ellen know they were crashing for the night and would be by in the morning sometime, Dean fell back on his bed thinking of Jo and his unborn baby, Dean closed his eyes and pictured how things should of been before Jo left, "Dean I gotta tell you something, Dean ran his hand through Jo's hair, "you can tell me anything you know that we have no secrets from eachother." Jo looked at Dean taking a deep breath and letting it out, "we're gonna have a baby! Dean was in shock but he was happy, Jo made him happy and he always wanted to have a kid. Jo bit her lip, " I just don't know what we're gonna do, the apocalpyse, demons, Dean what if they were after the baby? Dean pulled Jo into his arms, " I would never let anything happen to you or the baby, I'll protect you." Dean opened his eyes, "yeah that's how it should of been," Sam looked up from his laptop, "sorry did you say something? Dean shook his head, "No Sammy I was just thinking what I wanted to happen." Sam looked confused,"how what should of happened? Did you wanna propose to Jo? Dean got nervous, " No, No I just was thinking had Jo told me I could of protected her more," Sam closed his laptop and stood up, "Dean you protected her before when you guys were not even together, don't beat yourself up things will go back to normal plus Dean you're gonna be a dad keep thinking about that." Dean smirked, "still can't believe it can you Sammy? Sam shook his head, " no not really but I can't wait to see her." Dean crossed his arms and looked at Sam, "what makes you so sure the baby's a girl? Sam smiled, "uncle's intuition Dean you are gonna have a little girl and you are gonna have to deal with her dating guys like you." Dean's eyes got big, "oh over my dead body is my daughter dating someone like me," Sam chuckled, "I think you just said you don't want your daughter dating a dick like you." Dean scoffed, "No I didn't say I was a dick," Dean laid back on his bed then shot back up. "you think I'm a dick? Sam chuckled turning the light out, "night Dean."


	3. Chapter 3

Jo woke up the next morning dreading the hours till she had to face Dean, she hurt him and she knew that. She got in the shower hoping the water would wash away her nerves, she got out of the shower ten minutes later and started scrunching up her hair in the mirror looking at her reflection. She got dressed quickly and took cleansing breaths before she went downstairs and face the music. Dean and Sam got to Ellen's new Roadhouse, looking at the new building. "Doesn't look the same does it? Dean shook his head, "No it doesn't but at least Ellen tried to rebuild it." Dean and Sam stepped into the building, the inside looked a lot like the old Roadhouse. Sam looked around, "wow it looks the same in here," Dean scanned the room, "well where are Ellen and Jo? Sam saw Jo coming downstairs, Dean tried so hard to feel angry at her but, he really didn't once he saw her. She stood at the bottom of the stairs looking at Dean and Sam, crossing her arms, "so you guys are here, you gonna yell at me now? Dean shook his head, "no",he walked over to Jo and put his hands on her face and started kissing her, gentle at first then more passionately. Sam cleared his throat loudly making Jo break the kiss, "can you do that later? Sam asked as Jo started giggling and Dean smirked. Ellen came from the back, "hey you guys you made it." Ellen hugged Dean then Sam, "you guys hungry? Sam chuckled as Dean glared at him. "I could really go for a cheeseburger," Ellen looked at Jo "Jo you really don't eat cheeseburgers," Jo looked at Dean. Well seems the baby wants one." Sam smirked, "deffinetly Dean's baby." Jo sat in the stool, "so where's my cheeseburger? Dean looked at Jo, "you want one right now? Jo looked at Dean, "yes princess." Dean rolled his eyes, "I'll be back I saw a burger joint down the road when we were driving in, anything else? Jo glared at him, "just a cheeseburger." Dean walked to the door running a hand over his face,"my god this baby turned her into the wicked witch." Jo looked at the door, "what was that princess? Dean ran a hand over his face, "I said the darn stupid switch here must be busted." Jo rolled her eyes, Ellen giggled and Sam took a huge sip of his drink. Jo smiled sweetly, "isn't he great? Sam looked at Ellen who only mouthed the word "hormones"Sam nodded looking at Jo, who was glaring at Sam and her mother, "wow Jo you're so pretty." Sam chuckled nervously as Jo smiled again, "so Sam you and Dean do any hunting lately? Sam looked at Ellen who was by the sink pretending to wash dishes, "nothing major but what about you I mean you're having a baby, that's gotta be great." Sam obviously said the wrong thing, "do you think I look fat? Sam shook his head repeatedly "no no no I was just saying that you look nice." Jo started crying and hugged Sam, "awww that's so nice thank you Sam." Dean walked in the door food in hand,"why is Jo crying? Sam looked at Dean mouthed the word "hormones" Dean nodded, " alright well here is your burger," Jo grabbed the burger and quickly started scarfing it down, Dean said nothing more as he sat next to Sam to avoid hormonal Jo, for a little awhile anyway. Ellen decided to change the subject entirely since she also did not want to upset Jo, "wasn't Cas supposed to come with you? Sam finished his last bite of salad, "he was going to but first he needed to talk some things over with the other angels or something not sure really he took off before Dean and I left." Ellen nodded in understanding, "well what should we do now? Jo smiled sweetly let's go out back and shoot," Dean was scared a hormonal Jo and a loaded gun really bad combination. Sam spoke up before Dean could, "why don't we play cards? You know until Cas shows up," Dean looked at Ellen,"can I please have some whiskey? Ellen giggled, "yeah I think you have earned it, here you go." Ellen slid the bottle to Dean, grabbed it and started pouring himself shots. Jo looked at Dean, "something wrong Dean? Dean looked at Jo knowing to keep his mouth shut, "Nope." Sam did some shots of whiskey with Dean and Jo walked off to talk to Ellen, Dean turned to Sam and whispered,"that woman is like the devil Sammy," Sam started laughing, "Dean we met the devil, she's not that, you know what I'm keeping my mouth shut in case she hears us." Dean nodded, "yeah you're right, she might kill us," Sam chuckled, "well she'll kill you before me." Dean looked worry, " why is that? Sam slammed his shot down, "you're kidding right? Dean you're the one that you know? Dean giggled nervously, "Jo's a lot scarier then her mom right now," Jo turned around and looked at Dean who was smiling innocently then she turned back to talk to Ellen, Sam raised his shot glass, " I will drink to that."


	4. Chapter 4

Four months later Jo is starting to show, she is looking at her reflection in a mirror."Nothing fits! She is throwing clothes all over her room in frustration, she goes across the hall and grabs one of Ellen's flannel shirts and finishes the last button as she gets downstairs. Dean and Sam were on a hunt, mostly for the fact then Dean wanted to get away for awhile Jo was driving him crazy, he loved her but her mood swings were getting worse the more her belly showed, "It feels so good to be on the road again doesn't it? Sam smirked, "I'm just happy to get away for a few days, Jo is crazy and I am afraid she may kill one of us, well kill you mostly." Dean chuckled nervously, "not funny she may actually do that if her mood swings continue and I say the wrong thing." Sam smirked, "well I would never let her kill you, beat the crap out of you yes kill ya naw." Dean's phone went off," speak of the devil." Sam shushed Dean, "Dean she might hear you and we'll both be in trouble." Dean smirked as he flipped his phone open,"hey Jo," Jo smiled, "hey Dean, how's hunting? Dean looked at Sam then back at the road, "heading into a town called Capetown, mysterious disappearance of a pregnant girl, seems the girl vanished into thin air hasn't been seen in almost a week apparently close to delivering her baby too." Jo got worried, "the demons are after that poor girl's baby? Dean hadn't been thinking of that, "christ you're probably right, wait you salted the place and devil's trap right? Jo rolled her eyes, "you are so paranoid, yes I did." Dean replied, "Jo I don't know if you remember but at some point whenever the hell they feel like it, demons are gonna come after OUR baby, do you really want them to take OUR baby? Jo realized he was right, " no of course not, I'm sorry. I wasn't even thinking about that, you have every right to be paranoid." Dean changed the subject, " how is junior today? Jo rolled her eyes, "Dean even if the baby is a boy we are not naming him Dean Junior, but she's fine I think she misses you and Sam she's not doing a lot of moving, oh wait my mistake I just said Sam now she's really moving." Dean smirked, "well we're about to pull up to this girl Megan Clearwater's house the pregnant girl that went missing,we're gonna talk to her husband, I'll call you back later I promise." Jo rubbed her little bump, "ok well you both be careful, I love you." Dean looked at Sam then replied, "ditto," Dean flipped his phone closed and put his phone in his pocket. Jo glared at her phone, "you better call me back DADDY!" Jo felt the baby move again, "If your daddy doesn't call me he's gonna be in big trouble isn't he? the baby moved in response, "knew you were on mommy's side, that's my girl." Ellen came out of the back, "is that my shirt? Jo replied, "yeah well none of my shirts fit anymore," Ellen looked at Jo and had an idea, "why don't I take you shopping." Jo rubbed her belly, "that's acually a really good idea, wait weapons? Ellen pulled out her knife and Jo pulled out hers, "just in case you know? Jo nodded, "impressive mom." Ellen and Jo got in their truck and headed out to go shopping, "so how are the boys? Jo buckled her seatbelt, "in Capetown trying to see what took a pregnant girl from her home, no trace of her or anything. I told Dean to keep me updated, I think the demons are after her think whatever demons are after her baby will be after mine? Ellen started the truck, "even if it is we wouldn't let anyone touch you or the baby, you know that." Jo leaned back in her seat, "you're probably right, I'm hungry can we get some food? Ellen chuckled as they drove off into town. Dean and Sam got back to the room,"you ok Sam? Sam was speechless sitting on his bed, "I I'm fine." Dean chuckled, "no you're not, I mean you gotta feel great you saved a woman and her baby demons didn't get them," Sam finally got over the shock he was in, "Dean I wasn't ready to watch someone give birth, it was it was horrible." Dean replied, "so uncle Sammy doesn't wanna be there when Jo has junior? Sam rolled his eyes,"Dean the baby is a girl I've been telling you tha from the beginning." Dean grabbed a beer, "oh sweet sweet beer we're alone at last." Sam smirked, "that has to kill you that Jo doesn't want you to drink in front of her, do you want me to leave and get the lights for you two? Dean took a long swig of his beer, "very funny Sammy." Sam pulled out his laptop, "I'm gonna check if there's more demon activity anywhere else, before we had back." Dean sat on his bed, "good idea Sammy, better call Jo," Dean pulled out his phone and speed dialed Jo, "hey Jo, what are you guys up to? Jo was looking through a rack, "we're shopping, just had the biggest cheeseburger I have ever had, but nothing else completely thrilling did you guys get that demon yet trying to steal that girl's baby? Dean smirked looking at Sam, "yeah we did, she had the baby when Sammy and I rescued her, Sammy uh Jo Sammy is not gonna be around when you have the baby, he passed out when he saw the head." Sam looked up irritated, "I did not pass out I was tired and fell." Dean chuckled, "right Sammy keep telling yourself that." Sam chuckled as he remembered, "I saw you crying after she was holding the baby," Dean looked mad, "I had dust in my eye I told you that." Jo chuckled on the phone, "aww big brave Dean Winchester cried, how sweet." Dean looked at Sam, "sorry Sammy this is a private grownup conversation gotta take this in a more private setting," Dean took the phone in the bathroom,"Jo I gotta tell you between you and us, watching that baby today, it finally hit me hard today I'm gonna be a daddy it was a great feeling." Jo almost cried, "wow." Dean replied, "yeah wow, so listen Sammy and I are gonna get some food and some rest and we'll be back tomorrow night, night Jo I love you." Jo smiled, "I love you too, see you tomorrow." Dean walked about of the bathroom and Sam was smiling, "I knew you cried," Dean rolled his eyes, "shut up." Sam dug into him more just admit you cried," Dean punched Sam in the shoulder," Dean replied, "bitch." Sam held his arm in pain,"jerk."


	5. Chapter 5

"Absolutely not Dean no," Dean pleaded with Jo, "come on the baby will love it." Jo crossed her arms over her big belly, "no she won't, she will think daddy hates her." Dean looked around the room, "it could work for a girl too, if were infact having a girl," Jo rolled her eyes, "ACDC is not a theme for a baby room Dean, this is not happening, besides we are having a girl so no Dean junior sorry." Dean knew it was incredibly silly cause Sam would tease him about it endlessly but he decided to ask the baby's opinion, "so what is your take on daddy's decorating skills? Jo looked at Dean talking to the baby and smiled, "you're seriously gonna call this decoration? Jo giggled as Dean waited for the baby to respond, Dean put his head to listen to Jo's belly and was kicked in the face, "Ow, ok I'm gonna take that a no I guess." Jo decided to play nice, "it was a good idea but maybe not so good for our daughter, we need something pink." Dean held his jaw, "pink floyd? Jo rolled her eyes, "very funny but no, come on Dean we need something a girl or a boy would like like a neutral and once again no ACDC is not a neutral theme sorry." Dean paced the room as Jo watched him contemplate many different things before Sam came in the room, "Hey, whoa what the heck is this? Dean rolled his eyes, "your nephew's bedroom, you like? Sam looked at Jo, who obviously did not like it, "it's interesting but my niece is gonna hate it, couldn't you think of something more I don't know a baby would like? Jo looked at Sam, "according to Dean, this is something a baby would want," Dean crossed his arms, "well I would think it's something my baby would like." Sam chuckled, "if you say so, anyway listen there's something weird going on in Austin, Texas," Dean turned his attention to Sam, "like demonic weird? Sam nodded, "people are dying inside their homes with no forced entry or no evidence of anything really Bobby said it was worth checking out." Dean ran a hand over his face in worry, "Sammy the baby can come at any time and what if being pulled out to Texas is a trap and demons find Jo and the baby? Sam looked worried, "god I didn't think of that, I didn't see anything demonic or weird in any articles I was reading so you may be right it could be a trap." Jo got out of the rocker, "I have three weeks left before the baby is due and I have salt, I have a gun I have my mom and I have other weapons plus I have Cas watching over the place; he has been trying to figure out how to cloak the baby and I when I have the baby so I promise you guys we're fine." Dean shook his head, "No I need to know that you guys would be ok, Texas is too far and I still think it's gonna be a trap." Jo linked her arms around Dean's neck, "hey come on now we have all the protection in the world here, nobody around us is gonna let anything happen to me or our baby, Dean you still gotta save the world and make it a safer place, you said yourself you didn't want the baby to come into a world of demons and monsters so you gotta fight the monsters not just for the people but for your daughter or son." Dean looked at Jo, " Yeah I do wanna make it better, but I still hate the idea of leaving you," Jo gave Dean a quick peck, "Well don't think of it as leaving me think of it as a chance for you and Sam to get away for a few day, save the world, do some drinking, since I really do appreciate you not doing it in front of me and eating diner food," Dean gave her a peck, "you had me at drinking." Jo smiled and Sam came back in the room, "ok Dean guess we better go then," Jo hugged Dean, "you call me the second anything happens right? Jo nodded, "yes I promise," she grabbed Dean's, "you know everything's gonna be ok right? Dean looked at Jo," I really hope you're right." Jo smiled, "well I'm the woman so of course I'm right," Dean and Sam grabbed their bags and went out to the Impala, Jo went outside with them. Sam and Dean were getting in the car, Dean was contemplating something before he turned the car off and got out of the car,"Dean what the hell are you doing? You need to go." Dean looked at Jo serious, "I'm only gonna go on one condition." Jo looked at him in confusion, "ok what's the condition? Dean got down on one knee as Jo gasped and Sam was in the car speechless as Dean pulled out a ring, "Marry me?


	6. Chapter 6

Jo looked at Dean, "you're crazy, you're serious? Dean looked up at Jo, "as a heart attack, you just gonna leave a guy hanging? Jo smiled, "well I guess I wouldn't hate being your wife, yes Dean I will marry you." He slipped the ring on Jo's finger and she kissed him, Sam was still in udder shock sitting in the car. Jo looked at Sam, "I think Sam is in shock Dean, you better go snap him out it." Dean rolled his eyes, "fine! Hey Sammy you ok? Sam looked at Dean, "are you nuts? Dean chuckled, Yeah I might be, better take me to asylum Sammy i'm completely insane I am in love and I wanna get married please just lock me away," Jo watched Dean and Sam from leaning on a post by the Impala, "Dean stop being such a smart ass and Sam stop being a nag" Dean smiled innocently at Jo, "yes dear," Jo walked over to Dean, "now will you guys get out of here and save the world already? Dean kissed Jo, "fine, come on Sam let's go, you call if anything goes wrong? Jo shook her head yes, Dean slammed the door getting into the Impala, "I mean it." Jo nodded again, "bye now," Jo went back inside stepping over the salt that Dean put down before he walked out the door. Jo went up to the nursery, "this has got to go," she started grabbing all the baby bedding and mobile and taking it all to an empty closet, her phone started ringing, "hey mom, oh just doing some cleaning. Yeah I love Dean but I seriously did not like the bedding he picked out for the baby, no mom I was serious ACDC, believe it ok well I gotta go you're coming by still right? Ok good I don't want to be alone in this place." Jo looked around the place, "it's so quiet, kinda eerie in a way so nevermind I'm ok just I will see you in a little bit ok love you mom bye." Dean and Sam were on the road on their way to Texas, "why did it have to be freaking Texas? Sam was looking at the map, "I don't want to go that far away either, but we have no choice." Dean checked his phone,"seriously Dean that's like the 20th time you checked your phone, someone would let you know if there was something wrong." Dean speed dialed Jo, "Hi Dean," Jo answered a little annoyed, "I'm still fine I promise and mom's here now so would you please please stop worrying you've called me four times, it's sweet but please focus on saving people, Cas is here to for some reason but everything is fine so I'm hanging up now I love you bye," Dean sighed, "I love you too just be careful." Dean flipped his phone closed, "Jo ok? Sam asked. "yeah Sammy she's fine, Cas is there and so is Ellen, I just can't shake the fact that something isn't right." Jo looked at Cas, "sorry about that Dean keeps calling a lot, he thinks something is wrong. Is there something wrong? Cas stood up, "there is, it isn't safe here, we have to get out of here now." Jo looked worried, "Cas tell me what's going on, oh god is something after the baby? Cas saw the look on Ellen's face as Ellen held Jo's arm, "lucifer has demons watching your place and hospitals, we're gonna have to get to Bobby's fast." Ellen and Jo stood up, "what about Sam and Dean? Cas shot a worried look with Jo, "they may be falling into a trap,Joanna you must remain calm, Lucifer is trying to worry you into labor and get the baby." Jo protectively shielded her stomach, "he can't have her, i would die before I would let that bastard take my baby." Cas looked Ellen, "we should leave quickly," Jo and Ellen and Cas got into Ellen's truck and speeded off to Bobby's. "Jo you gotta warn Dean, they can't be to far from Bobby's now," Jo speed dialed Dean, "I got voicemail,Dean it's Lucifer he wants the baby meet us at Bobby's." Jo flipped her phone shut then flipped it open again and called Sam, "I got his voicemail too, Sam you and Dean need to leave, it's a trap Lucifer wants the baby meet us at Bobby's. Jo put her head in her hands, "I can't believe I didn't see this coming, I was stupid to think nothing was gonna happen." Jo started to take cleansing breaths, "Jo we're not gonna let anything happen to you or the baby, I promise." Jo felt the baby moving all over, oww baby's moving, so what's the plan when we get to Bobby's? Cas replied, "Bobby thinks it would be a good idea for you stay in his panic room since it's made of iron and no demons can get in there," Jo nodded while she was trying to fight back tears, "I don't want Sam and Dean to miss it if the baby comes." Jo's phone went off, "Dean, I'm fine wait you're already at Bobby's,what happened to Texas? Dean was leaning against Bobby's counter, "Bobby called us when we were close to his house, said something didn't seem right so he told us to get our asses down here and our phones weren't working earlier because he had been trying to call both of us for like an hour. How close are you guys? Jo looked at the road "I'm not sure where we are right now, maybe a few hours at least." Dean ran a hand over his face, "Dean I'm really scared." Dean replied, "I am too, Jo I promise nothing is gonna happen to either of you," Jo wiped tears away. "Jo you need to stay calm, you can't have the baby right now." She started taking deep cleansing breaths again, "oww," Dean got worried, "Jo you ok? Jo winced, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine just a cramp." Dean asked, "just a cramp or is it a labor pain." Jo felt pain again, "Joanna Beth are you in labor? Her mother asked from the front seat, "no I'm fine just a cramp." Ellen looked at her daughter's face, "we gotta get to Bobby's now! Cas tapped Jo and Ellen's temples and they were transported in front of Bobby's, Jo and Ellen were on the ground. "Dean we're out front," Jo said before she flipped her phone closed and felt another sharp pain. Ellen helped Jo up, as Dean was running to meet them, "you guys ok? Jo nodded as they helped Jo into the house, she screamed in pain as she hit the floor. Dean was at her side, "it's too early" Jo kept repeating as she fell back into Dean's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

"Jo,Jo,JO!" Sammy Bobby get in here." Bobby and Sammy ran into the room, "what's going on? Dean was still trying to wake up Jo, "Get her to the panic room, NOW!" Dean picked up the unconcious Jo as they headed for the panic room, they heard a crash upstairs, Cas knew instantly, "demons, they're here for the baby hurry." Jo started coming around a little when they got in the panic room and Dean put Jo on a bed, Jo opened her eyes a little, "Dean, where am I? Dean sat on the side of the bed rubbing Jo's belly, "we're at Bobby's, you ok? Jo nodded, "yeah I'm ok what's going on? Jo felt a sharp pain, "oww," Dean ran a hand over Jo's face, "I'm here just breath." Jo took cleansing breaths, Jo heard a gun shot, "what's going on upstairs? Dean tried to keep Jo calm, "demons, they want our baby." Jo tried to sit up, "what! how did they get in the house? Dean gently pushed Jo back down, "we don't know but you need to remain calm right now please." Jo heard more gun shots, which was making her panic more and more, "where's mom and Sam? Dean was taking deep breaths with Jo, "they're upstairs don't worry everything's going to be ok I promise you." Jo nodded as she felt another sharp pain, "oww not again, this cannot be happening I'm not ready to have the baby right now, it's too soon." Dean held Jo's hand, "it's gonna be ok we're having a baby how could that not be ok? Jo took more deep cleansing breaths, "your right, I just thought I would be in a hospital with doctors and a really good epidural." Dean looked at her, "you said you didn't want to go to a hospital because you thought a demon would impersonate a doctor and take the baby." Jo heard more gun shots, "Dean please go make sure they're ok, I don't want anything to happen to my mom or Sam because of me." Dean hesitated before Bobby stopped Dean, "I'll go." Bobby cocked his gun and ran upstairs, "this is not what I wanted for the baby, I was supposed to make it better for him." Jo grabbed Dean's shoulder, "hey you said it was gonna be ok and it is better because you're here when we need you the most." Dean rubbed Jo's stomach, "I wouldn't miss this for the world, can't believe he's coming today." Jo put her hand over Dean's hand, "if the baby's a boy he's not Dean junior, we've already went over this." Dean rolled his eyes, "yeah I know no Dean junior I still don't see why he can't be named after me I mean I'm pretty great." Jo looked at Dean, "what if the baby's a girl? We need to pick a girl name, Diane? Dean looked at her like she lost her mind, "that's an old ladie's name." Jo felt another pain, "oww ok Nicole? Dean shook his head no, "ok we really should of talked about names awhile ago but the next best thing is when we see her or him then we will know what his or her name is." Dean nodded in agreement, "ok." Sam, Ellen and Bobby got back in the panic room shutting the door quick, "Jo you doing ok? Jo nodded at Sam, "yeah just starting to get more and more painful, the baby is ready to come out." Sam got excited, "seriously? oh my god I'm gonna be an uncle," Dean smirked, "you finally realizing this? Sam sat in a chair, "I knew I was gonna be an uncle but I get to meet my niece or nephew today, it's awesome." Ellen started crying, "my granbaby's coming." Ellen saw Jo getting more and more uncomfortable, "I'm gonna see if you've dilated any ok honey? Jo nodded as Dean sponged Jo's head with a washcloth. Ellen looked up at Jo, "you're getting pretty close baby girl, only a matter of time till your water breaks and the baby hopefully comes faster." Jo had been in labor almost all day by ten o clock that night her water broke and fifteen minutes later Ellen announced that the baby was crowning, Jo started to push and Ellen cried, "I see the head," Sam was up by Jo and Dean and Bobby was also right there. Finally after all the pain and agony Jo and Dean saw their baby, "Wow I'm a daddy," were the only words Dean could say as Ellen put the crying baby in Jo's arms. Dean looked at his beautiful baby girl, "welcome to the world Mary."


End file.
